


向我开枪后再离去

by owllwo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sentinel/Guide Bonding
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 5





	向我开枪后再离去

“这一单早点干完我们还能去城里逛逛。”  
“你能不能先把任务完成再说这些有的没的？”  
李知勋啧了一声，趴在这个废弃高楼里让他很不舒服。虽然他是哨兵，但因为过于出色的情报探查能力已经很久没有出外勤了，这次任务来的临时，上面就直接让他和权顺荣出外勤了。好在还是有经常去练习，以前的长枪短枪近身格斗满分神话可不是开玩笑的。  
权顺荣也是队里的王牌哨兵，意外的没有跟向导绑定，一直跟李知勋搭档。难得的哨兵配哨兵也没出什么意外。权顺荣单人出任务的时候没有人不承认他是王牌哨兵，但休息的时候他跟李知勋走在一起反而会有新人问权顺荣是不是李知勋的向导。  
这不能怪权顺荣，实在是冷着一张脸的李知勋看起来太凶了。哨兵的信息素都得控制自己的信息素，信息素未知看起来又面无表情的人，尽管身高在哨兵里不算突出，但气场也能让人直接地感受到是个哨兵。哪像碰见人总是笑盈盈的权顺荣，软得像个刚出锅的汤圆，咬一口都能流出过甜的芝麻馅。  
“去嘛。”权顺荣窝在拐角观察前方的人员站位，“我听说这两天有特色集市呢。这层有两个人，一个靠窗你来，靠门的那个我来。”李知勋嗯了一声，开枪带走站在窗边的黑帮成员，权顺荣一个翻滚向前绊倒另一个人，用胳膊勒住目标对象让他无法呼吸。  
“二层没有人，但是有红外线探测。”李知勋查看了一旁的便携设备，“目标箱子在三楼，有四个人在看守。”  
“那WOOZI晚上要不要跟我去城里？”“你再多一句话我就不给你解除红外线。”李知勋嘴上这么说，手已经敲了几下键盘，短暂地让红外线摄像头失去了功能。权顺荣趁着这几秒迅速冲过大厅，夕阳的余晖照在地上一点点被黑暗吞噬，隐身于暗影中权顺荣仿佛一只黑豹，蹑手蹑脚地走上三楼。  
“到了吗？到了我开始了。”李知勋确认了瞄准对象，权顺荣扔出一个诱饵吸引敌人的视线，李知勋那边连续点掉两个人，他冲过去把人绊倒迅速割喉，另外一个人在黑暗中不知所措，枪口勉强对准了权顺荣，正要开枪，被权顺荣一把匕首扔过来正中面门。  
“搞定了。”权顺荣站起身来，从身后掏出手枪，检查了一下周围环境，确认安全后回去查看了手提箱。是从他们基地被人偷出来的，现在他们来把这箱子拿回去。里面放了什么东西有什么秘密权顺荣不清楚也没必要清楚，他检查了手提箱外层密码锁完好后就直接提起来走了。  
耳机里传来了李知勋拆卸枪支的声音，权顺荣先去到撤退车辆处，用车载加密电话跟基地传达消息之后李知勋也下来了。虽然哨兵形象不应该太惹人注意，但李知勋前几天刚去染了个白发，本来就生的白又因为做内勤足不出户，整个人白得在黑夜里都像发光。  
在废弃大楼里被太阳晒着趴了一天，李知勋的皮肤看起来有点发红，头发被汗打湿，权顺荣没忍住想上手帮他擦一擦汗，手还没伸到面前就被打开。  
“专心开车。”李知勋顺便把他的脸也转了过去，从后面领了一瓶水拧开，接了点在手上抓了抓头发露出额头来。“他们这箱子本来要卖给下家，说好在赌场交易。我们等下直接过去就行。”  
“不得换身衣服？”权顺荣抓抓脑袋，“上面说是在赌场所属的酒店给我们开了个房间，里面放了衣服。”李知勋在座位上活动了一下筋骨，“胜澈哥特地交代我要你小心一点，在公共场合别太放开。”权顺荣笑起来，却马上被李知勋敲了一下头，“也别乱放信息素，全世界现在还有谁不知道HOSHI是SVT基地的？想跟你上床的男人女人哨兵向导都在基地门口排长队了。”李知勋吐槽到，“负责对外的净汉哥说每天光是你粉丝寄来的信件都够一个火力发电厂烧的了。”

两人到了房间换了衣服，象征性换了点筹码进了赌场。权顺荣从酒保的餐盘上拿了两支香槟，递了一只给李知勋，李知勋摇摇头，按着他的肩膀让他俯下身来，“九点钟方向是交接对象，他本人是普通人，但抱的女人是向导，你控制一下别被侵入。”  
权顺荣点点头，喝了一口香槟向目标对象走去，李知勋跟着他一起在赌桌旁坐下。“是韩先生吗？”权顺荣微笑着提问，“SVT王牌HOSHI？”男人笑笑，怀里的女人站起身来，走到权顺荣身边贴上去，靠着他的耳朵说话，“旁边这位是……您的向导吗？”权顺荣微微后退了一点，“不是。”男人点起一只雪茄，“大名鼎鼎的哨兵HOSHI居然还没绑定吗？那要不要看看我们的向导？”  
权顺荣感受到女人缓缓张开的精神网，下意识地伸手要去摸自己的配枪，被李知勋按住了手。  
“我们今天不是来找向导的。”  
在李知勋说话的时候本来都要靠到权顺荣身上的女人一下子弹开了，“你是哨兵？”她一脸不可置信，“哨兵居然敢直接精神攻击我？”李知勋挑挑眉。“不然怎样？HOSHI可是我的人。”  
“看来你是不想走出这间赌场了。”男人沉下脸来，赌场内的游客慢慢退场，穿着黑色制服的保安一圈圈围上来，手上都拿着电击枪。  
权顺荣反手握住李知勋，手指摩挲着李知勋的手背，李知勋摇了摇头，拿起桌上的威士忌一饮而尽。“今天难得换了正装，说是好贵的定制西服呢。”  
权顺荣站起身来，转了转脑袋。“韩先生都听说了我要来的消息，不知道我们的行事风格吗？”  
“介绍一下，这是我的哨兵WOOZI。一般HOWOO组合出来的时候，都不留活口的。”

两个人从赌场出来的时候除了西装乱了点，也没沾上别的东西。SVT王牌特工HOSHI，个人爱好，乱说话。两个人就把韩先生揍了一顿，由于放出来的精神力太强，保安虽然是普通人但还是感受到了精神压迫不敢向前，那个女向导连李知勋一个人的精神威压都撑不住，权顺荣刚解放了精神束缚直接就晕在了地上。  
接下来的事情都交给善后小组了，两个人直接去了顶楼的房间，在上行的路上电梯间安静无声，电梯门一开李知勋拉着权顺荣的领带把他拖出来，一把推到墙上压住他的锁骨。  
“我他妈跟你说了多少次任务做完要把信息素收起来”李知勋咬牙切齿，尖尖的犬齿仿佛要刺穿权顺荣的咽喉，“哨兵和哨兵信息素融合会打架的你他妈不知道吗？要不要我现在就跟胜澈哥提出申请要你回校重修？”  
权顺荣笑起来，放松了身体，信息素的气味不但没有减弱反而更浓了，啤酒清冽的芬芳勾的李知勋肾上腺素飙升，身体随时做好战斗的准备。权顺荣低下头来抵着他的额头，手指在他后脖颈的腺体上摩擦。  
“你完了权顺荣，结合热是你搞的，在我做爽之前你他妈别想下床。”

李知勋做的时候不怎么说话，他总是沉默地干进去，有声音也只是从胸腔发出用力的声音而已。倒是权顺荣知勋知勋一声叫的比一声高，明明是个哨兵却叫的又软又甜，拖长的尾音听的李知勋都脸红起来，本来抓着膝盖让身体完全打开的手也伸上去捂住他的嘴，“别叫了。”说话的节奏被顶弄的动作撞得一顿一顿的，权顺荣本来抓着床板的手转向握住了李知勋的手腕，把李知勋把手指含进嘴里一根一根地舔，这样一来名字是不叫了，就是在舔弄的时候发出些嗯嗯啊啊的声音，汗湿的黑发贴在额头上，细长的双眼眯起来盯着李知勋。对李知勋来说情况丝毫没有改变，他把手缩回来，报复性地抓住了权顺荣的性器，湿漉漉的手指在权顺荣滴着水的性器上抚弄，跟着身后的节奏让权顺荣有些喘不过气来。李知勋手上动作不停，俯下身去舔吻权顺荣仰起的脖颈，轻轻咬住凸起的喉结，随着权顺荣吞咽口水的动作移动。  
他感受到权顺荣后穴收紧了，于是又用力顶了几下射在了里面。李知勋还在射出后的空白时间时，先他一步射的权顺荣已经清醒了。刚才还在下的人翻身上来，把李知勋压进枕头里，手就着自己刚才射出的精液探下去，给李知勋做扩张。嘴上还叫着李知勋的名字，一边叫嘴唇一边蜻蜓点水一样掠过李知勋的皮肤，刚做完一次李知勋皮肤有点泛红，权顺荣稍微用力就在皮肤上吸出一个红印来。  
“怎么了？”李知勋慢悠悠地从空白期醒过来，权顺荣靠在他胸前舔吻他的乳头，李知勋下意识地环抱住权顺荣的头，刚才用力过猛放出了威士忌信息素还在房间里回旋，跟权顺荣的啤酒味混起来搞的他还有点头晕脑胀的。他不太喝酒，因为白皮喝了酒很容易上脸，但是他不太容易喝醉，反而是权顺荣常常喝多了会发酒疯。  
“我想跟知勋精神结合”权顺荣撒着娇在李知勋的颈窝拱，下半身顶在入口处打着转却不进去。“权顺荣你清醒一点”李知勋推了推权顺荣示意他动作快点，权顺荣却充耳不闻，坚持要先和李知勋精神结合。  
“我说了多少次了，哨兵和哨兵很难精神结合的。”李知勋掐着权顺荣的下巴让他抬起脸来，“但是我想试试嘛。”权顺荣看起来有点委屈，眼角红红的，嘴巴也耷拉下来。“那你等下被精神冲击晕了别怪我把你扔到胜宽那里。”  
李知勋稍微坐起来一点，头顶着权顺荣的额头闭上眼，开放精神世界，感觉到有一股强大的力量缓缓靠近。  
李知勋的精神世界几乎是全黑的，只有一套桌椅和一盏灯。像是一个房间被打开了天花板那样，有光线慢慢照进这个世界来，他开始觉得的头痛了，忍不住想要逃开，却被权顺荣按住了后颈，他闭着眼睛感受到权顺荣抚摸这他的皮肤让他放松下来，他长长地呼出一口气，权顺荣的啤酒味在他鼻尖萦绕着，刚发泄过一次身体也没这个精力再跟他打架，反而放松下来，接纳权顺荣进入自己的世界。  
权顺荣在精神完全融合的时候把自己捅了进去，身体和灵魂的双向结合让李知勋大脑一片空白。太亮了，他的精神世界里从来没有这么亮的光，刺得他眼角都滑下眼泪来，权顺荣跟他共享了自己的感受，双倍的哨兵双倍的感官放大，李知勋感觉自己的性器好像被一个温暖的地方包裹着。  
“这是……”“是知勋。”权顺荣又顶了顶，李知勋反射性地收缩了后穴，自己的阴茎也感受到了被什么东西挤压。“我也知道知勋现在的感觉哦。”权顺荣调整了一下角度，小幅度地研磨着，敏感点被反复刺激的感觉让李知勋和权顺荣都呻吟出声，“知勋……原来这么敏感吗？”权顺荣手撑在李知勋两侧，俯下身来跟他接吻。即使占着嘴巴也没法塞住两个人的喘息。  
“太、太多了”李知勋手推着权顺荣的胸口，他的手不自觉地在权顺荣胸口滑动，带的自己的乳头都挺立起来，“有闻到吗？”权顺荣贴在他的耳侧说话，说话的声音都带了点水声，李知勋觉得自己什么也听不清楚。“我们的气味混合了，是结合成功的标志。以后大家都会知道知勋是我的哨兵了。”  
李知勋突然发力翻身，就着权顺荣性器还嵌在自己身体里的姿势，把权顺荣压在身下，骑乘更深入的插入让两个人一下子都软了腰，但他还是撑住自己，眼睛盯着权顺荣说。“那你也别给我出去再乱勾人，情书我见一封烧一封。”  
“当然。”

END

李灿：（发短信）两位哥哥，就算这里是酒店可以控制一下自己吗？我们在一楼赌场的善后小组都闻到你俩深水炸弹的气味了。


End file.
